


Parlement Of Foules

by Cerdic519



Series: Brexit And Beyond [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Brexit, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: It is Valentine's Day, and Castiel has just about forgiven his evil, treacherous, conniving husband for the Hat Thing. At least he can be sure that Mr. Unromantic will not do anything to mark the annual Sell As Many Flowers And Chocolates As Possible Event.Ah.....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Brexit And Beyond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Parlement Of Foules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiefraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/gifts).



> The title is a reference to the 1382 poem by Geoffrey Chaucer which had arguably the earliest mention of St. Valentine's Day. In fact, Geoff may have made the whole thing up, for which men around the world are.... possibly less than grateful.

**February 14**

Over a month since their return from England, and Castiel had just about forgiven Dean for making him wear that bloody MAGA hat. Worse, the bastard had not even allowed him to burn it afterwards, and his husband had had to be content with getting free rein to do what he liked to Dean for a whole weekend. Served the bastard right that he had to crawl in late to work on the Monday! 

Castiel's annoyance hadn't been helped by the fact that Dean was arguably ri.... possibly bordering on almost being correct over Those Damn Hats. Only the other day an elderly guy had been assaulted in Nashville for wearing a parody of one stating 'Make Fifty Great Again', and Dean had been insufferably smug that the local police had so far done sod all. Worse, he had muttered about one law for the Hillarys of this world......

Then there was the damn video which Dean always played when Castiel was around, of the EU officials solemnly removing the Union Jack from the line of flags. Not to mention that the bastard had somehow managed to get one of those old-style T-shirts with a number on the front of it – the number 80! Bastard!

<>

<>

Castiel had to go out shopping for a few items, and returned to find the mailman had left a parcel with his neighbour. Taking it into the house he was surprised to recognize Dean's writing on the outside. What was his idiot of a husband up to? Curious, he opened the parcel – and gasped!

Inside, carefully wrapped, was a large box of chocolates (his favourites), a small plant (Dean knew how he hated cut flowers) and an envelope. Opening the latter he saw through inexplicably watery eyes that it was actually a crafted hand-made card, which his husband must have spent ages on. It had glitter, hearts, flowers – the whole works!

Okay, maybe Castiel had underestimated his husband just a bit.

<>

<>

The surprises of the day were not over for Castiel. He was doing some work online when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the Impala returning, hours ahead of its time. He immediately worried, until Dean came rushing in. Castiel kissed him and thanked him for his Valentine's Day surprises – the mechanic blushed, if manfully – then asked why he was home so early.

“I got a call from Mary down at the Adoption Agency”, Dean said. “They had a child come into care not yet a year old, and she thought that we might be suitable.”

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise.

“Surely we have to be cleared first?” he asked. “She said that could take ages?”

“She thinks she can speed it up as we're suitable”, Dean explained. “We'd be 'on trial' for six months or so, but then we'd have a son. What do you think?”

Castiel felt himself tearing up, but he managed to hold it together. Just.

“Let's go!” he said.

Dean passed him a tissue anyway.

<>

<>

Young Jack was a beautiful boy, Castiel decided, and seeing Dean holding him for the first time.... was it possible to have too much happiness? Mary explained that they would have to spend a week setting their house up to receive him and then have it inspected before the boy could move in with them, and there would be a number of follow-up visits to make sure that he was progressing satisfactorily, but that was all for the future. Castiel wondered that no-one else had been considered but she told him that many parents wanted only a newborn baby and besides, she considered them 'highly suitable'.

“I was thinking 'Brexit' for a middle name?” Dean mused as they left the place. “And getting him a little red cap...”

Castiel glared at him. Young Jack was perilously close to losing a parent before he got to his new home!

<>

<>


End file.
